warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/ Düstere Prophezeiung
Dies ist die Fassung des Gesetz der Krieger von Erlenlicht, die Fassung übernimmt die ursprünglichen Gesetze, beinhaltet aber auch eigene. Zu jedem Gesetz gibt es eine Kurzgeschichte, deren Ursprünge allein bei Erlenlicht (und möglicherweise anderen Usern, die die Erlaubnis zum Mitschreiben besitzen)liegen. Das Gesetz der Krieger # Verteidige deinen Clan, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet. Du darfst dich mit Katzen anderer Clans anfreunden, aber deine Loyalität gilt stets deinem eigenen Clan. # Im Territorium eines anderen Clans darfst du niemals jagen und es auch nicht betreten. # Älteste, Königinnen und Junge werden zuerst mit Beute versorgt, vor den Schülern und Kriegern. # Beute wird nur erlegt, um sich davon zu ernähren. Danke dem SternenClan für jedes Leben. # Ein Junges muss mindestens sechs Monde alt sein, bevor es zum Schüler ernannt wird. # Wenn neu ernannte Krieger ihren Kriegernamen erhalten haben, halten sie eine Nacht lang schweigend Wache. # Eine Katze kann nicht zum Zweiten Anführer ernannt werden, bevor sie wenigstens einmal Mentor eines Schülers gewesen ist. # Wenn ein Anführer zurücktritt oder verstirbt, tritt sein Zweiter Anführer die Nachfolge an. # Ein Zweiter Anführer muss vor Mondhoch ernannt werden, wenn der Vorgänger befördert wird, verstirbt oder zurücktritt. # Jeden Vollmond treffen sich alle Clans zu einer Großen Versammlung. In dieser Nacht dürfen die Clans nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. # Territoriumsgrenzen sind täglich zu kontrollieren und zu markieren. Katzen, die unbefugt eindringen, müssen verjagt werden. # Ein Krieger darf ein Junges in Not oder Gefahr niemals im Stich lassen, selbst, wenn es zu einem fremden Clan gehört. # Das Wort des Anführers eines Clans ist Gesetz. # Ein ehrbarer Krieger tötet keine Katzen, um eine Schlacht zu gewinnen, es sei denn, ein Gegner hält sich nicht an das Gesetz der Krieger oder bedroht sein Leben. # Ein Krieger verachtet das verweichlichte Leben von Hauskätzchen. # Jeder Clan hat das Recht, stolz und unabhängig zu sein, doch in schweren Zeiten müssen sie die Grenzen vergessen und Seite an Seite kämpfen, um die vier zu schützen. Jeder Clan muss dem anderen helfen, damit kein Clan untergeht. # Wenn ein Krieger eines Clans von einer anderen Katze aus demselben Clan mutwillig verletzt wird, darf diese Katze dafür bestraft, jedoch nicht verbannt werden. # Keine Katze (Außer Anführer und 2. Anführer) darf eine Katze ohne triftigen Grund zu etwas zwingen, das er oder sie nicht tun will. # Wenn Clananführer und 2. Anführer versterben, ohne Nachfolge erwählt zu haben, darf nur der Sternenclan zusammen mit dem Heiler entscheiden, wer die Nachfolge antritt. # Auf der großen Versammlung muss jeder Clan mit mindestens fünf Kriegern, einem Schüler und (wenn nicht z.B. durch Patienten verhindert) dem Heiler erscheinen. # Wenn eine Katze eines Clans eine Prophezeiung ect. bekommt, muss sie sie einer Person seines Vertrauens mitteilen. Wie die Gesetze entstanden sind # Verteidige deinen Clan, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet. Du darfst dich mit Katzen anderer Clans anfreunden, aber deine Loyalität gilt stets deinem eigenen Clan. Birkenfall trabte zuversichtlich zu einem Treffen mit seiner großen Liebe Hellschweif aus dem Windclan. Als er plötzlich einen Kampfschrei hörte, er sprintete los, um zu sehen was dort los war. Dann sah er es: Beerennase hatte Hellschweif als Feind auf dem Donnerclanterritorium erkannt, und kämpfte mit ihr, gerade als Birkenfall Beerennase zujaulen wollte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, setzte Beerennase in der Wut des Kampfes zum Todesbiss an. Birkenfall nahm seine gesamte Kraft zusammen, und warf sich dazwischen. Ehe Beerennase abstoppen konnte sanken seine Zähne in Birkenfalls Kehle und dieser starb. Hellschweif miaute mit tränenerstickter Stmme:,,Warum musste Birkenfall mit dem Tod bezahlen?" 2. Im Territorium eines anderen Clans darfst du niemals jagen und es auch nicht betreten. ,,Windpfote! Was machst du denn im Flussclanterritorium?", rief Taupfote, ein Flussclanschüler, der mit seinem Mentor Rumpelfell auf Jadg war. ,,Ich wollte mal ausprobieren, wie Fisch schmeckt. Der eine sagt, Fisch ist glibschig und ekelhaft, der andere meint er sei köstlich, nun will ich ihn auch mal probieren!", antwortete Windpfote und lief geschwind zum Fluss. Dort waren Zweibeiner auf Nusschalen im Wasser unterwegs, doch Windpfote lies sich nicht stören und wartete am Ufer ungeduldig darauf, dass ein Fisch vorbeischwamm. Plötzlich wurde er von einer Welle erfasst und in den Strömungen in Richtung der Zweibeiner davongetragen. Taupfote paddelte um Windpfotes Leben, doch Rumpelfell war schneller und zog Windpfote aus den Fluten. ,,Das ist nochmal gutgegangen, aber mach so etwas nie wieder, übberhaupt soll nie wieder eine Katze Beute jagen, für die sie nicht geignet ist!", belehrte Rumpelfell den Windclanschüler, der als Antwort nur hustete und Wasser ausspuckte. 3. Älteste, Königinnen und Junge werden zuerst mit Beute versorgt, vor den Schülern und Kriegern. Kleinpfote und Holzpfote gingen auf Jagd für ihren Clan, den Schattenclan. Er brauchte dringend Nahrung, zwei Älteste waren schon an grünem Husten und dem Hunger der Blattleere gestorben und eine, Efeuauge, war kurz davor. ,,Wir müssen uns beeilen!" , rief Holzpfote. Er hörte ein Rascheln; eine Maus! Schnell fing er sie und lief zum Treffpunkt zurück, der knorrigen Kiefer. ,,Ich habe eine Maus gefangen, was hast du so erbeutet?", rief er. ,,Auch eine Maus, puhh! Ich bin so erschöpft. Wollen wir die Mäuse nicht lieber essen, um genug Kraft haben, um noch mehr Beute zu fangen?", erwiderte Kleinpfote ,,Hmm...", er wägte die Situation ab, doch da fing Kleinpfote schon an seine Maus zu fressen. Holzpfote zuckte mit den Schultern,,Na, so schlimm wirds nicht sein." Haps, da war such die Maus von Holzpfote weg. ,,Also los!", rief Kleinpfote und wollte gerade in die Büsche davonspringen, als sie einen trauererfüllten Schrei hörten:,,Schnell zurück zum Lager!", meinte Holzpfote schon auf dem Weg. Im Lager angekommen sahen sie es: ,,Efeuauge ist tot.", presste Schneewolke, die zweite Anführerin und gleichzeitig Efeuauges Tochter schmerzerfüllt hervor.,,Nein!", jaulte Holzpfote in den Himmel ,,Dass darf nicht sein!" und schwor sich, immer zuerst Älteste und Königinnen zu versorgen, damit so etwas nie wieder passieren konnte. Wenn er Anführer wurde, sollte es ins Gesetz der Krieger aufgenommen werden! Gesetze Gesetze mehrere Kurzgeschichten